danganronpafanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Danganronpa: Murder Academy
Danganronpa: Murder Academy is a Danganronpa Fan Fiction, it takes place in an alternate universe from the original games and anime and involves a cast of entirely new characters. Characters MALES *Masaru Hayata-The main protagonist, the Super High School Level Lucky Student, entering Hope's Peak after winning a special lottery allowing him to enter the academy. *Naoki Kitari-The Super High School Level Lawyer, a top level law student who cares greatly about his younger sister at home, he is secretly a local vigilante known as 'The Red Knight' who had been known to kill criminals. *Watari Akise-The Super High School Level Surfer, a brilliant surfer who can pull off moves that have been said to 'Defy the Laws of Physics'. *Osamu Daichi-The Super High School Level Hockey Player, a ladies man, Osamu is a nice guy, but is mainly a comic relief *Katashi Tengu-The Super High School Level Boxer, undefeated in fights, winning all fights in the first round and all by Knockout. *Kurou Wakaba-The Super High School Level Writer, a brilliant story writer, Kurou is squeamish and shy *Matisami Hajimitsu-The Super High School Level Magician, a perverted magician, he only cares about 3 things, magic, music and women, he constantly hits on every one of the women at the academy. *Ryota Ushimu-The Super High School Level Male Model, a narcissistic male model, regarded as being 'Completely Flawless', he is shown to be Bi-Polar FEMALES *Shinju Hamada- The Super High School Level Dancer, one of the best dancers alive, Shinju has many male callers, but is not interested in dating *Tomomi Yashamu- The Super High School Level Ice Skater, Naoki's love interest, she is a beautiful girl and expert ice skater. *Mitsuko Ishiyama- The Super High School Level Comedian, able to turn anything into a joke *Tsubaki Hiyama- The Super High School Level Masseur, an expert in giving massages *Shiori Okama- The Super High School Level Poet *Aya Ashama- The Super High School Level Artist, Masaru's love interest. *Tsukiko Senshi- The Super High School Level Astronomer *Kimiko Tajiri- The Super High School Level Runner OTHERS *'Monokuma'-The main antagonist. Chapters Prologue: Enter Despair Masaru Hayata is accepted into Hope's Peak Academy, where he is introduced to 15 other students and is also introduced to Monokuma, who explains there is only one way out of the academy, Murder Chapter 1 After the students get used to staying at Hope's Peak, Monokuma offers to reveal all the secrets of the Academy to the student who graduates, the students still refuse to kill eachother, which changes when the first body is discovered that night, and the first class trial commences. Chapter 2 After the first killer is executed, the students are allowed access to the second floor of the academy and the students start to get along again, except Mitsuko starts to panic about the possibility of death. Monokuma offers up the second motive to the students, threatening to reveal their biggest secrets. The next day, the second murder victim is found, and the second class trial begins. Chapter 3 The third floor is granted to the students and they get worried about more of Monokuma's tricks. That night, the students all have nightmares, the next morning, 2 students are murdered and the third class trial is underway. Chapter 4 Another floor is given to the students. Monokuma explains the next motive, he has several hostages, people who the students care about a lot. Another body is discovered and the next class trial is started. Chapter 5 The students are given the last floor, eventually, another body is discovered, and the next class trial begins, also, the remaining students find out more about the academy Chapter 6 In the final chapter, the students are placed in the final class trial, if they find out all the secrets, they go free, if they fail, they all die, they are able to uncover all the secrets and discover the mastermind Category:OC Category:Fanfictions